


Ancient and New

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John runs into an Ancient device with a specific purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient and New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "standing still"

“Don’t move!” Rodney yelled, and John froze, hand suspended in the air over the Ancient console.

“I didn’t touch it,” he protested.

“And don’t talk,” said Rodney. 

He had his tablet in one hand, the other hovering near his gun, and that made John’s nerves kick up a notch – if _Rodney_ recognized there was danger, that was never good.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Don’t talk,” Rodney repeated. “It’s scanning you, and I’m trying to figure out why.”

“What!?”

“Don’t _talk_!” snapped Rodney. “I’m serious, Sheppard, don’t move. This thing is building up a charge, and I still can’t find what—”

The console lights began to flash, accompanied by a rapidly-building hum, and John lunged at Rodney, knocking them both to the ground just as the light pulsed all around them.

Then, it faded, and the room was silent.

“You okay?” John asked.

“Yeah,” said Rodney. He sat up, checking his tablet. “It’s gone now. Whatever it was doing, it’s stopped.”

“But it didn’t…” John frowned. “Is that a sweater?”

It was, lying on the previously-empty counter in the center of the room. John reached for it, carefully, then grinned.

“It’s soft! And it looks like it’d fit.”

“It looks… Come on! An Ancient tailoring device? Really?”

John laughed, and took the sweater with him.

THE END


End file.
